


Countdown

by TwoKinkyBeans



Series: Ti Amo [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoKinkyBeans/pseuds/TwoKinkyBeans
Summary: Tony fucks Peter into the new year.Speaks for itself, right? :P I hope you enjoy! <3-Lien
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Ti Amo [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697800
Comments: 8
Kudos: 129





	Countdown

_Ten!  
_None of the chanting party-goers are aware Tony is currently balls deep inside Peter Parker, one arm keeping him up on the bathroom counter and his other hand curled around the young man’s throat.  
“Please- pl- please-”  
  
_Nine!_  
“Atta boy,” Tony growls, picking up the pace. Peter’s fingers find their way into Tony’s hair, pulling his boyfriend close to kiss him hard and desperate.  
“Don’t stop,”  
“Never.”  
  
_Eight!_  
Peter moans and clenches involuntarily when a particular good thrust hits him exactly where he needs it. Tony groans. The sound goes straight through Peter and he pushes back down on Tony again.  
“Y-eah, that’s it-” the billionaire chokes out.  
  
_Seven!_  
The large, one-way windows show a grand display of New York on New Year’s Eve. Soon, the skies will fill with the fireworks Tony arranged. Whether or not the two men will watch the spectacle is still up in the air. Right now, they’re too busy with each other to care.  
  
_Six!_  
Peter lets out a quiet sob, rolling his hips in time with Tony’s thrusts. He squeezes his eyes shut and throws his head back, only for it to be pulled forward again by Tony, forcing Peter to look into his eyes.  
  
_Five!_  
“You close?” Tony presses their foreheads together and Peter nods breathlessly, relishing in the pull of Tony’s hands on his hair and not breaking eye contact. Their noses touch occasionally with their movement. Tony grins, doubling his efforts. “Hold out for me, _cucciolo_ , hold out.”  
  
_Four!_  
“Fuck!” Peter exclaims in time with the countdown.  
“Mind your language,” Tony chuckles darkly, lapping at Peter’s lips and creeping his hand between their bodies.  
“Or what?”  
  
_Three!_  
Peter gasps when Tony grabs his cock and starts pumping relentlessly. Their eyes are still linked, pupils dilated and irises flicking left and right to hold their gazes.  
“Bad time to use your words.” Tony growls with one corner of his mouth curled up. He tugs at Peter’s hair and all the young man can do is whimper.  
  
_Two!_  
“Oh, lost ‘em already?” The billionaire teases. His boy is getting closer to release and Tony is planning on giving it to him at exactly the right time. Peter’s hips buck, not knowing which way to go with Tony jerking his cock while hitting his G-spot without remorse.  
“G-da-To-”  
  
_One!_  
“That’s more like it.” Tony’s thumb runs over the head of Peter’s cock. The young man’s eyes roll back as he shakes in Tony’s hold, wave upon wave of pleasure overwhelming him and making him spill between them. Peter stills, panting softly, and the happy cheers outside indicate they hit midnight. Tony places a quick, soft kiss on his boyfriend’s lips and smiles genuinely, pressing their foreheads together again. “Happy new year, Pete.”  
  



End file.
